


Undercover

by measure_for_measure



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: You thought that this would be a mission like any other--get in, get out, and get paid. You were oh so wrong...





	1. Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> "Alestra Navarro" is the cover name that you are using, not the name of the reader-insert character. :)

“Name, please?” The man in the security station eyed you suspiciously. 

“Navarro,” you said, “Alestra Navarro. You’ll find me in the VIP database.”

The guard tapped a few keys on his holocomputer and scanned the brief list of names that appeared. “Ah yes, here you are. Any weapons on you?” 

“No.” You couldn’t stop the liar’s smile that crept up onto your lips. 

He nodded, and gestured towards a door on your left. A light above it flashed green, and it unlocked with a click. “You may proceed.” 

And so it began. 

-

The room swirled with noises, scents, and people. You could hear a Kitonak jazz duo playing in a corner, but they were all but drowned out by the clinking of glasses and the sound of dozens of conversations in dozens of different languages. You stood in the midst of it all, a delicate champagne flute dangling between your fingers. The weight of a dagger on your left thigh was reassuring. 

All you had to do was appear confident. No-one must question you--you were just here to keep your cover and finish your job. Moving towards the edge of the room, you scanned the crowd. High class swindlers, the lot of them. You sniffed. 

Around you conversations suddenly turned to murmurs, and murmurs to silence. The music had stopped. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am so pleased that you could make it to my little gala tonight…” A voice spoke from a balcony. 

You looked up, and saw him. Dryden Vos. 

He looked down at the people that had gathered below, something between a smirk and a smile on his lips. “I hope that you all have a wonderful time, and I will be down shortly. As you know, I am a busy man and always have - business to attend to.” He laughed. It was short, and dry. 

A titter rose from the crowd, and a smattering of applause followed. He raised one hand in a lazy gesture of dismissal, and stepped back from the railing. Conversations surged back to life like an ocean breaker. His eyes traced around the room, and you knew that you should move back into the crowd and look away so as not to draw attention to yourself- but you couldn’t. His eyes met yours. A shock ran through your body, and time slowed to a crawl. Your breath caught in your throat, and it should’ve been from fear, but it wasn’t. Then a tall Togruta swept in front of you, and he was gone. “Damn,” you cursed under your breath, angrily turning to stare out of the window. This was going to be harder than you thought. 

Stepping back into the throng, you deftly lifted a hors d’oeuvre from a passing tray. Lost in your thoughts, you wove in and out of groups and waited; planning. You had spent so much time getting yourself into the gala, but you had never really thought about how you were going to put yourself into a position to do the deed, as you put it. “Damn,” you muttered again, with more conviction this time. 

“Now fancy a lady like yourself having such a mouth on her! I am surprised,” a voice from behind you spoke--smooth as dark velvet. 

You gasped, turning to face the man himself. “I, oh.” You were lost for words, your mission crumbling before your eyes. “My apologies, I wasn’t expecting to see you here, ah… How would it be proper for me to address you?” 

“Please, you may call me Dryden.” He smiled, offering you his hand. “Come.” 

Internally taking a deep breath of relief, you nodded and smiled back up at him. “Of course.” 

The crowd moved respectfully aside for the two of you, and you soon found yourself in a small private elevator. Vos pressed an unmarked button, and you felt the odd sensation of your stomach rising into your chest as you were moved swiftly upwards. 

There was an awkward silence until the doors whisked open and he led you into what must have been his study. It was filled with relics, artifacts, and oddities. Three armed guards stood silently in the corners of the room, only to be dismissed by a wave of his hand. Your heart jumped; you were in luck. 

“Here, take a seat.” He gestured towards a sleek looking black couch, sinking down next to you when you obliged. “So what brings you here, Y/n?” He cocked his head to one side, sliding an arm up onto the back of the couch next to you. 

You narrowed your eyes, a chill running down your spine. 'How did he know my name? Shit.' “Oh, just business,” you replied vaguely, trying to keep nervousness out of your voice. 

“Now don’t lie to me. Don’t you ever lie to me, Y/n.” He leaned in closer, the striations on his face turning an inflamed, angry red. 

You closed your eyes for a moment, sucking in a breath through your clenched teeth. “I’m sorry, there must be some misunderstanding. You see, I’m here-”

He cut you off by roughly gripping your shoulders and turning you to face him. His gaze bored into your own with an intensity that you had never felt before. And there was something else there that you couldn’t quite place… “I know who you work for. I know everything there is to know about you. Now, I’m giving you the opportunity to tell me in your own words… What are you doing here?” 

You opened your mouth to speak, but no sound emerged. “I’m,” you squeaked, and cleared your throat, “I’m here to make sure that you don’t secure the Narridian deal.” The blood had drained from your face, and all of your confidence disappeared. What were you thinking?

“Ah…” He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I see. So you’re here to kill me.” A smile spread across his lips as he reached up with one hand and lightly caressed your cheek. “And why would you tell me that?” 

“I don’t know.” You answered honestly. It was the only thing you could do. And his fingers felt so smooth against your skin… 

“There has to be something you’re not telling me, surely it isn’t that simple.” He moved in again, and you could feel his breath on your face. 

“No, I swear! They said, that is they agreed to pay me 100,000 credits to, to get rid of you.” You shuddered, trailing off. 'How much do I care about them anyway? Money is money, and money can be found somewhere else… I only need to survive.'

“Hmm,” he hummed, tilting your face back and staring down at your lips. “And just how loyal are you to this organization?” One of his hands began to slide down your leg. 

“N-not at all. I mean,” you stuttered, and then froze in horror when you glanced over to see him holding the dagger you had concealed beneath your dress. 

“What’s this?” He smirked, tossing it away with a flick of his wrist. “Surely you weren’t planning to use that on me, were you?” His grip on your chin tightened, and fear flared up within you once again. 

“Not, no, I changed, I decided against it.” You stumbled over your words, your usual eloquence and tact gone. 

“Yes. That’s right, you did. And would you,” he leaned in again, not loosening his grip on your chin, “be willing,” his lips were almost touching yours, “to be loyal,” he pressed his lips against yours roughly, purring in satisfaction when one of your hands flew up to grip the back of his neck, “to me?” He pulled away and whispered the last word against your mouth. 

“Yes.” Your eyes flicked open, and you grasped the smooth black fabric of his shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. “Yes.” Your hands tangled in his hair, and you nipped tentatively at his lower lip. He groaned, arms wrapping around your back and bringing you closer. Time seemed to stop for the second time, and all you were aware of was his lips moving against yours in a burning, passionate dance. 

At last he pulled away once more, and rose to his feet, grasping your hands and pulling you up with and against him. He released your hands and trailed his fingers down your back to squeeze your ass and push you into him. “I want you.” His voice was deep, and heavy with emotion. 

“I know,” you quipped, pressing your hips against his and feeling the evidence of his arousal. “Then take me…”


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a strange room, on a strange planet, with a not-so-strange man. And he has plans for you.

You woke up to pale sunlight streaming in through the windows that were on every wall of the room you were in. Rubbing your eyes, you rolled onto your back and immediately became aware of the empty spot on the bed next to you. “Dryden?” Pushing yourself up onto one elbow, you called out hesitantly, “Are you here?” You bit your lip, the sick sensation of nervousness filling your belly. “Drat.” I should have known. Sliding out from beneath smooth white sheets, you shivered when your bare feet hit the tiled floor. Searching around the room for your clothes, you found only a minimalistic closet that contained his wardrobe. You hesitated for a moment. “Ah, what the hell.” Selecting a simple pair of trousers and a flowing white shirt, you slid into the garments and examined yourself in a nearby mirror. “Hm, not bad!” You smiled, charmingly, at your reflection. “Might as well enjoy myself before I’m executed,” you said cheerfully. 

“Now what are you still doing here, hm? I expected you to be long gone.” 

You turned to see Dryden leaning against the doorway of the bedchamber, arms crossed, a knowing smirk on his lips. Sauntering over to you, he gestured towards the high collar of his uniform that hid his neck. “I had no idea you’d be such a wild one.” 

You couldn’t help but blush, diverting your gaze down and away from his face. “Sorry,” you muttered. 

“Oh I don’t mind.” He turned, mood changing chill like an autumn breeze, “I’ll be expecting you in my study shortly, to discuss the situation.” 

“Y-yes. Of course. I’ll be right there.” Your face fell, but he couldn’t see it. You doubted he’d care. 

-

You sat silently before him, hands twisted in your lap. The chair in which you sat was distinctly uncomfortable--and you doubted that that was on accident. A disgruntled diplomat was easier to manipulate. You hoped you wouldn’t fall for the same trick. 

Rain had begun to fall outside, but you couldn’t hear it; the drops slid off the sleek metal of the yacht and dropped down to the ground far below. The heating system switched on with an almost inaudible clack. The only other sound was the steady beat of Dryden drumming his fingers on his desk. 

“Now what to do with you, my little one.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, my apologies. After all, I wouldn’t wish to offend anyone. Especially not someone whose loyalties seem to swing so easily.” 

You cringed. He was right. He had consistently been right this whole time, and the only reason you hated him for it is because you were told to. You supposed that if you were some sort of moralist you would be opposed to his dealings, but you really didn’t care. You were here to survive, and make money. “You could let me go.”

He threw back his head and laughed, “No no, I can’t do that. You see, you promised your loyalty to me. Remember?” He smirked at you across the dark surface of his desk, leaning forward in his chair. 

“Yes,” you replied through gritted teeth. “I remember.”

“Good, good.” He smiled, and pressed a button on a small display screen that you hadn’t noticed until now. “I’ll just bring in some breakfast then, shall I?” 

“What are the options?” You asked, knowing full well that you didn’t have a choice--but you were stubborn. 

“Ah, you must have misunderstood my meaning. I am offering you food, and you are accepting it as my guest and subordinate. You have no options.” 

You pursed your lips. “I see.” 

“And you may call me sir.” He smiled a small, cruel, and proud smile. 

“I see… Sir.” 

Silence hung in the air, long and oppressing. He didn’t seem to feel the effects of it, sorting out his affairs on a holopad almost cheerfully. 'If he’s capable of being truly cheerful,' you snarked. 

Breakfast came and went uneventfully, taken in and cleared away by servants as silent as death itself. It made you uneasy, taking away your appetite. 

“Now that you’re working for me, I may as well put your talents to some good use,” he fiddled with some small oddity absentmindedly, “Don’t you agree?” 

You nodded grudgingly. “I suppose so, sir.” 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask for a bit more enthusiasm than that, if you’re going to be successful.” He offered you a condescending smile. “Regardless, I’ll start you out easy - keep you close to home so you don’t cause too much trouble.” 

“Home, sir?” You had an awful feeling in the pit of your stomach that he meant right here. 

He spread out his hands in a grandiose gesture, “Why, is this not your new home? Where else would you go now?” 

His eyes reminded you of a snake. All of the passion and spark that you had felt the night before were now replaced with hatred. You had been manipulated, used, betrayed, and you had gone along with it! 

It was like he could see your anger lurking just below the surface, and he suddenly switched his approach, rising from his seat behind the desk and moving to kneel beside you. “Surely you aren’t angry with me; after all, you made this decision. I merely asked a question.” He reached up to twirl your hair with his fingers, “Do you think that I’d take the risk of losing someone like you? I really am fond of you, you know.” 

Conflict raged within you. “Are you really, Dryden?” 

He froze, perhaps thrown off by your use of his name, and not the title that he requested. 

“I’m not the same person I was last night. I know who I am, and I know that you can’t really value me that much. To you I’m just another willing body to be used and fucked.” You spat, and wished that it had hit his face. 

He simply closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath through his nose and releasing it slowly. “Is that what you think.” 

“Yes,” you said tersely. 

“Well I thought that there was something different about you, Y/n, but I see that perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you just need more time to think about it.” Rising to his feet, he stared down at you and snapped his fingers--just once. Two guards stepped inside, silent and forbidding. “Take her to a holding cell until she asks - no, until she begs - to talk with me again.” Narrow rivulets of blood ran from the striations in his skin and dripped from his chin. He turned abruptly away. 

You went quietly. It was the only thing you could do.


	3. Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting dilemma and an even more interesting character.

You sat on a cold, hard, featureless bunk in the narrow holding cell. The air was dry, but an average temperature. You could hear the distant humming of the yacht’s engines far below you. Just across the cramped hallway, another prisoner was leaning against the forcefield at the entrance of his cell. “Hey pretty lady, what you doing here?” He grinned a wide, sleazy grin that showed several missing teeth. 

You didn’t answer, turning your back and staring at the blank, sterile wall. The methodical footsteps of the guard patrolling the corridor was the only sound. 

“Yo you can’t just ignore me like that! Don’t you know who I am? I’m Junkrat, baby!” His laugh was loud and grating. 

You clenched your teeth. 'How am I going to get out of here? There's no way am I going to beg for anything from that monster.' “Leave me alone!”

“Ooh, touchy, are we?” He let out some obnoxiously fake sobs. 

Both of you fell silent as the guard walked by, glancing into all of the cells as he passed. The sound of his boots on the hard floor faded away. 

“What you in here for?” The man pressed again. 

You sighed, rolling your eyes up to the ceiling. Maybe it would just be easier to answer him. “What do you think?”

“Well how’m I supposed to know that? Thas why I’m askin’ you!” The more heated he got, the more his odd way of speaking slipped through. “Made the boss man mad, huh?” Oblivious to your disgusted glance, he stuck one long, pale finger up his nose and wiped it on his grimy pants after digging it around. 

“... Yeah.” 

“Huh. Me, I just botched a trade deal.” He displayed his missing teeth and blackened gums again. “Maybe I’ll get out someday. He let me off easy ‘cuz he said he was,” he stuck his nose up in the air to add credibility to his rather bad impression of Vos, “Feeling rather merciful that day.” 

You nodded disinterestedly, but couldn’t stop the smile that his impression brought to your lips. “Have you tried to get out before?” 

“Nah.” He sat down on his cot, throwing his feet up. “Too risky. ‘Sides, I get three meals a day here. More than I can say for when I was smuggling!”

You sighed. “Right.” 'Maybe I should just cooperate with the man. How bad can it be?' The only thing stopping you was your pride. 

“You ain’t thinkin’ about breaking out, are ya?” 

“Maybe.” You kept an eye out for any security cams that looked like they might transmit audio. “Depends.” 

He grunted, and stroked his bristly white mustache. “Now Junkrat here could always make ya a deal. A favor, even. I don’t get to see pretty little ladies like you in here very often.” 

You eyes him suspiciously, making sure to surreptitiously flex your biceps so he could see you weren’t as frail as you looked. “What do you mean?” 

“Easy. I distract the guard with me usual mumbo jumbo, get him in the cell, take him down, and bam! Yer out.” 

“Hm.” You doubted that plan would work, but anything was worth a try. “Alright.”


	4. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A caged bird escapes, only to find itself locked in a room with no windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are reading as I update, I've fixed the issue of 'your' thoughts not being clearly designated as such. The italics from the original documents did not transfer over; now the thoughts are 'like this.' :) Thank you for reading!

It had worked. You couldn't believe it, but it had worked. Standing over the prone body of a guard, you clutched a stolen stun gun tightly in your hand. "Now what?" You asked Junkrat without looking away from the corridor--hopefully the other guards hadn't heard the scuffle. 

In your peripheral vision you could see him shrug his shoulders. "Beats me, lil missy. I'm gonna hotwire me a glider and get outta this hole." He turned to walk away, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"Wait!" You whirled around to point the weapon at him instead, "How do I know that you aren't going to report me?" 

He threw his head back and laughed, "And get meself arrested again? Not a chance." Ignoring your threat, he kept walking. "Best of luck, kid. And stay away from Vos. He's no good, that one..." And he was gone, his last comment strikingly sincere. 

"Right." You had already made up your mind to do the exact opposite of what he suggested--you were going to march right back to Dryden and show him that he had made a mistake in throwing you away like he had. "He's going to pay for this," you muttered under your breath, carefully making your way down the narrow corridor. You hadn't seen any guards yet, just empty cells, which was odd. 'Maybe something happened.' 

Slipping the identity tube that you had stolen from one of the guards into a waiting slot by an elevator at the end of the hall, you bit your lip impatiently. "Come on, come on..." You bounced on your toes. Finally, the sensor buzzed in approval, and the elevator doors opened with a hiss. Stepping inside and pressing the button for the highest floor, you searched in vain for the hidden button that Vos had pressed when he first swept you away from the Gala. Floors ticked away, and still no dice. "Shit." 

The doors opened to reveal Dryden's study. "What the - Junkrat!" You left the elevator, seeing the ragged man reclining on the couch that you yourself had been sitting on the night before. "What are you doing here?" You hissed, eyebrows raised, "Are you trying to get caught again? Get out of here!" 

Junkrat grinned, and shook his head. "Nah, nah, don't you worry. Somebody here had sumthin to tell you." 

You froze. Then you heard the oh-so-familiar voice from a doorway behind you. 

"Alright, the money has been transferred to your account. Now if you could please get off of my couch... I just had that cleaned." 

"Vos." You turned to face him, all of the anger that you had pressed down inside of you finally bubbling up to the surface and boiling over. Then you wheeled back around to Junkrat. He had already slipped past you and was standing in the elevator, doors closing to hide his grinning face. "I'm going to kill you, you Bantha fodder! I trusted you, asshole!" Drawing the stun gun, you fired off a shot--it bounced off the closed elevator doors with a metallic thunk. Breathing hard, you turned back to aim at Vos. "You..."

"Back so soon? You never cease to amaze me, my dear." He smiled.

"Don't try it, snake," You spat. You stepped forward, jabbing the stun gun in his direction. "Put your hands up where I can see them."

"I knew you were a feisty one," he chuckled, obligingly lifting his hands up above his head as if he were playing with a petulant child. 

"Where are your precious guards now? You're helpless, a sitting duck just waiting for me." You sneered. 

"Oh don't worry about them, darling. Or me, for that matter." He stepped closer. 

You moved back, "Don't try anything! I wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill you." You silently prayed that he wouldn't call your bluff. 

"Really now, surely there's no need for such violence." He took another step towards you.

"Stop!" You shouted this time, adrenaline spiking in your bloodstream. 

He stayed silent, an eternal smile on his lips, walking closer. 

Desperately, you pulled the trigger, sending a bright blue beam of light shooting towards him. You watched in horror as he ducked to the side faster than any human should have been able to move, snatching up a weapon of his own from a table nearby. 

"Put the gun down, love." His voice was as thick and smooth as honey. "It won't do you any good now." A light sheen of sweat shone on his forehead, but his expression betrayed nothing. 

Shaking, you lowered your weapon to the ground. "Now what will you do with me?" 

He didn't answer.


	5. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tentative conclusion is reached.

"I should kill you." His gaze nailed you to the floor. 

"Yes." You spoke, rallying your courage and drawing yourself up to stand straighter. 

"But I find that I can't bring myself to do it. Why is that?" He still held a weapon in one hand, but it dangled at his side. 

"Because you think you love me." You gambled, and won.

"Yes." His expression remained blank--and he held his energy blade out for you to take. 

"Why are you doing this?" You stepped back. 

"I'm not as cruel as you think I am." He didn't lower his arm. 

"Really." Tentatively, you took the energy weapon from him. "And what do you want me to do with this?"

"Whatever you see fit." He sank down to kneel before you, head bowed. "I trust your judgement." 

"...Oh." You frowned, completely and utterly confused. 'What is going on?' You knew that you should kill him while you had the chance. That's what you came here for! And yet, like him, you knew that you couldn't. 

So you set the blade down at your feet. "I can't." 

"I know." He gracefully rose to his feet, and cupped your face in his hands. "I know." 

You didn't move away, and there was silence as he kissed you.

.

Maybe this could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Please leave feedback/kudos if you could!


End file.
